Mistletoe Mishaps
by Em Michele
Summary: Ginny gets in a bit of trouble when she gets stuck under some mistletoe, but then again, Harry's always had a bit of a 'saving people thing'... fluff, pleez R


**_AN:Kinda wrote this on a whim one nite… hope you enjoy. Please R&R._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, no matter what those little purple elves in my head say…_**

"Have a holly jolly Christmas! It's the best time of the year! I don't know, if there'll be snow, but have a cup of cheer!" Ginny Weasley skipped around the common room singing at the top of her lungs.

"Ginny can you keep it down!?" exclaimed a very exasperated Ron Weasley, "I'm trying to study!"

She skipped over and closed the book that was lying on his lap. "Studying on Christmas Eve!? I think you've been spending too much time around Hermione." He glared at her.

"Have a holly jolly Christmas, and in case you didn't hear. Oh my golly have a holly jolly Christmas this year!" she continued with her singing.

"Ginny, please!" Ron pleaded

"Oh ho! The mistletoe, hung where you can see! Somebody waits for you! Kiss her once for me!" She sang louder, tipping her head up for dramatic effect only to see she was standing under some mistletoe hung at the foot of the boys staircase. She giggled, "Looks like I'm singing about myself."

Ron tipped his head backwards to see his sister. "Well apparently you are," he said exasperatedly, "now are you done? Because I really need to finish this essay."

"Yes, I'm done," she said as she tried to walk off. Her feet didn't budge. She tried again to no avail.

"Gin," Hermione said as she climbed through, "Why don't you go get your cloak. I want to walk in the snow but I don't want to go by myself." Hermione grinned at her friend.

"I would 'Mione, but I'm stuck," Ginny answered.

"Ginny, you don't _really_ have to wait beneath the mistletoe till someone kisses you. It's just a kooky tradition," Ron said, not looking up from his essay.

"No, seriously, I can't move my feet."

"Ron," Hermione asked nervously, "You didn't put up that mistletoe Fred and George gave you last time we were in Hogsmede, did you?"

"Yeah, why?" Ron responded.

"Didn't you read the label!?"

"Er… no, why?"

"If you stand beneath the mistletoe, it'll hold you there till you kiss someone!"

"Oh."

"Ron! You idiot! Now I'm stuck here until someone kisses me! I'm going to hex you into next year when I get un-stuck, I can promise you that," Ginny said menacingly.

Ginny looked about ready to kill her brother, who looked pale at the threat from his sister.

"Now, Ginny, no need to do anything drastic. All we need to do is find someone to kiss you," Hermione said reasonably.

"Hermione! Everyone's gone for the holiday! Who do you propose we get to do it!? Dumbledore!? Snape!? Oh yes, please, let me kiss Snape! I've just been dying to run my fingers through his adorably greasy hair!" Ginny said, sarcastic out of anxiousness of how she was going to get out of this situation.

"What about Snape and his 'adorably greasy hair'?" a voice asked from behind Ginny.

Ginny turned around, only to see her friend, the famous Harry Potter. Her stomach did a small flip. He grinned at her.

"I was joking," she said, "I was just ranting because Ron was a bloody idiot and put up mistletoe that doesn't let you move from the spot until you get kissed, and I'm stuck under it." She pointed at that blasted sprig hanging above her head to emphasize her point.

"So basically you need someone to kiss you?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, and there's like no one here because of holidays so I'm gonna be stuck here till everyone gets back and we can find someone to kiss me and-"

"Ginny, shut up."

He leaned over and kissed her briefly. She was mildly shocked, but what shocked her more was what happened inside. It was like being struck by lightning, and as he pulled back, her whole body was tingling and she stumbled backward a bit.

"Right, well thanks, Harry, you're a life saver," Ginny said as she turned on her heel and walked toward the portrait hole, "I'm going for a walk. I'll be back later."

Ginny started down the hallway, not really sure of where she was going, just knowing she couldn't stand to be in the same room with him anymore.

_You're over him, you're over him,_ she told herself, but she just couldn't get those damn tingles to go away. She loved him and she knew it, she just wished she didn't, because he would never see her as more than his best friend's little sister.

Soon, she was walking outside in the snow, shivering uncontrollably, as she didn't have her cloak with her. She was just about to go inside, when someone said her name.

"Ginny?" the voice asked again.

She turned around to see Harry, his emerald eyes full of worry as he looked at her.

"What Harry?"

"Look, about back there-"

"Like I said, thanks again. I would've been stuck inside all break if you hadn't, you know, kissed me. But I really do need to be going inside. It's rather chilly out here and I'm craving some hot cocoa and a warm bath," she said as she turned around and started walking back toward the castle.

"Gin-"

"Look, Harry, I'll chat with you later, okay?"

"Ginny."

The way he said her name made her turn around.

"What?"

"Ginny, what happened back there. I've been wanting to do that for a long time. I just, I just thought you should know."

She stared at him, not wanting to look too much into what he was saying, but the hope shone through her eyes. "What d'you mean, Harry?" she asked quietly.

"I mean, I've got, well I like you, possibly even love you. And I've wanted to be able to kiss you for a long time," he said quietly, not meeting her eyes.

"I've wanted to be able to do that for a long, time too, Harry. So, I'd say we have a lot of time to make up for."

It didn't take more of a hint to catch what she meant. He captured her lips in a kiss. Ginny's hands got lost in his hair, and he wrapped a solid arm around her waist and pulled her in closer to him. When they pulled back, both were breathing unevenly.

"I love you, Harry," Ginny whispered.

"I love you, too, Gin," He whispered back, "Now let's get you inside, before you catch pneumonia."

_**AN:Well that's all folks. I hope you liked it. Pleez Review!**_


End file.
